Rurouni Neko
by Frozen Ninja
Summary: Yahiko is walking through a forest when he finds a young female injured rurouni. OC added. SanoOC. MAJOR Plot changes REWRITE Discontinued
1. the little girl with the big glaive

Rurouni Neko

Chapter 1: The little girl with the big glaive

Rating: pg-13 -r for violence, intimate relationships and potty mouths.

Warnings: original characters added, plot added. Sano x OC romance. Megumi bashing later on (sort of of, I just don't like her, so take that as what you will) MUCH CHANGE IN PLOT IT IS A REWRITE PEOPLES

Note to Flamers: Be nice and don't flame for if you do, beware of the killer Kitty, and insane kittens. Wanna critize do it nicely and politely and feel free to say what you don't like, JUST DO IT NICELY

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think a poor cat girl who can barely afford to feed her cats and get good grades can own something like Rurouni Kenshin, of course not. So don't sue me, you won't get anything at all.

Another note: I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen the first half, and most of that unfortunately is the English version, But I do intend to see the whole series (in Japanese) it will just take time, by the time I get to writing that, I'll have seen it I assure you. I'm perfectly welcome to ideas as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Takes place after Sanosuke appears)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahiko groaned loudly as he trudged through a forest. Kaoru had sent him on a nature hike, saying it would be good for him, and of course Kenshin had agreed, because Kenshin loved nature, and agreed that it would be good for him. What good ever came out of nature hikes? Yahiko yelped as he stepped and tripped over a bloody body.

" Who the hell leaves a body out in a forest." he yelled loudly, as he stood up, and then paused.

" Wait a sec." he looked back, the person who was clearly female was still alive, her breath was harsh and raged.

BUT she was certainly still alive. He looked at her carefully. Standing up he guessed her to be only an inch shorter then him, but she was clearly older, by the form of her delicate petite face, and her averaged sized chest. She had thick wave short dark red hair that went an inch above her shoulders, bangs fell over her face, her eyes were closed disabling him in seeing there eye color. She was wearing a simple dark green kimono with a black belt around her waist; she was extremely skinny almost looking malnourished, and very petite and scrawny. 

" She's actually kind of cute." Yahiko said looking over her again, her hand was bloody and had a death grip on a very long big glaive. She was bloody all over as well.

" I can take her back to the dojo, and get her taken care of her, and she'll be thankful to me, besides it's a good reason to get off this stupid nature walk." He as gently as he could lifted her up, She was extremely light. Yahiko then ran back for the Kamiya Dojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" erm Sano are you okay?" Himura Kenshin asked his taller friend, who looked like he was going to pass out.

" DAMN, this is the worst food I've ever tasted." Sagara Sanosuke said, shuddering.

Kenshin laughed nervously.

" I suggest you don't let Miss Kaoru here you, she is quite sensitive about her cooking." He said smiling.

" It doesn't matter she sensitive or not, it tastes like crap, where did that little kid go?" he asked looking around.

" Miss. Kaoru sent him on a nature hike, isn't he lucky."

" Sure, if you say so Kenshin." Sanosuke muttered, shaking his head. 

" HEY KENSHIN." Yahiko yelled loudly, his voice sounding panicked. Kenshin frowned as both he and Sano ran for the front of the Dojo. They eyes both widened when they saw the shape of the girl in Yahiko's arms. Kenshin's eyes narrowed she looked very familiar. 

" Where the hell do you find her kid?" Sano asked looking down at the small girl.

" Like this in the forest." Yahiko said panicky. Sano near fell over.

" Sanosuke, we should get her changed and into a bed immediately and have someone go get Doctor Gensai, from the looks of it, she has lost quite a bit of blood, we don't have time to waste." Kenshin said looking over the girl's wounds quickly. Sano nodded and quickly picked her up from yahoo's arms, and into his.

" You go get ms. Kaoru, and help her, I'm going to make sure nothing followed Yahiko, and Yahiko go get the doctor as fast as you can, now go." Kenshin said as he ran out of the dojo with Yahiko not far behind. 

" Sanosuke what is going on, what's with the commotion I just heard?" Kaoru said walking up to him. He turned, she gasped when she saw what he was holding. Sano quickly told her everything Kenshin had said. 

" Right, follow me." She said running to the spare bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ten Minutes later:

Kaoru had changed the girl into a light blue robe, and Sano was doing his best to wrap her injuries as he could.

" DAMN, Kenshin better get back here soon with that doctor." Sano muttered looking down at the girl. Sano smiled lightly, the young girl was very cute, and nice looking. He wondered what color her eyes were, and what had happened to put her in this condition. She frowned in her sleep, looking like she was deeply concentrating.

" Maybe she's waking up?" Kaoru suggested. Sano nodded.

" Fish is good, dancing fish need to meet stabby death," the girl muttered in a soft voice in her sleep. Both Sano and Kaoru looked down at her in surprise, she then seemed to go back into a dead sleep. Kenshin opened the door and ran in with Yahiko and Doctor Gensai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three Hours Later:

Doctor Gensai came out of the room.

" She'll be fine, her injuries aren't that bad beside, from what I can see, she is quite physically strong, so she'd easily be able to heal quickly." he said. Kaoru smiled softly. Kenshin looked relieved.

" You can see her if you like," the old man said. 

" Hey doc, when she gonna wake up?" Sano asked as the others walked into the room.

" I'd say when she feels like it, she's just asleep right now." The doctor said smiling. Sano nodded, and walked in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour later (time is passing nicely now isn't it):

The girl tiredly opened her eyes; they were a shade of brilliant dark emerald green. The girl rubbed her eyes several times, she looked around at each of the people around her, a boy an inch taller then her with spikey black hair, A young woman with black hair and her hair up in a ponytail, a handsome man with spikey brown hair and slanted brown eyes, who was also very tall. And Kenshin. She was now even more confused. The boy peered closer at her; she pressed her back against the mat, not liking how close he was in the least. He peered even closer and on reflex she punched him hard.

" Miss Neko your reflexes are good as ever." Kenshin said smiling gently. While Yahiko rubbed his face, she looked up at him, still looking slightly scared. The tall man, and the girl with the ponytail looked at him.

" You know her?" The tall man said. Kenshin nodded.

" WHY didn't you tell us earlier?" The girl half yelled.

" I wasn't completely sure, I just wanted to make sure." He said almost timidly. 

" Kenshin-kun?" the girl known as Neko asked softly. Kenshin blinked then smiled.

" Yes, is something the matter, Miss Neko?"

" What's going on?" She asked looking extremely confused. Kenshin nodded.

" A friend of mine found you injured in a forest near her, badly injured, so he brought you back here, and we had a doctor tend to you." Kenshin explained.

" Okay, so where is here, and who are these people?" Neko asked looking around her again.

" My name is Kamiya Kaoru Miss erm Neko, and this is my family's dojo." The girl known as Kaoru said. " And the boy you just punched his name is Myoujin Yahiko." She added. Neko looked at him.

" It was a reflex, sorry." She muttered, though not really sorry.

" The name's Sagara Sanosuke." The tall man said. She smiled.

" My name is Neko as you may have guessed." She said softly.

" That's it don't you have a last name, and why are your eyes such an odd color, and how old are you anyway?" Yahiko asked. Neko glared.

" I don't have a last name because I am an orphan, and there is nothing wrong with my eyes, I like their color a lot, in fact it's my favorite color, and I'm 13. . ." She said growling angrily.

" HAH, your three years older then me and an inch shorter." Yahiko said laughing. Neko glared.

" Uh oh, one of the thing Miss Neko's most sensitive about is her height, that she is." Kenshin said backing away. Neko landed another hard punch to Yahiko's jaw, sending him into a wall, her eyebrow twitched several times in annoyance.

Neko frowned.

" Your glaive?" Kenshin asked knowing that was another touchy subject.

" Yeah, any idea where it is?" She asked.

" Oh that stick thingy with a blade on it, I left there." Yahiko said rubbing his face once again, only to receive another punch. Neko tried to stand at this point. She looked down to see the loose light blue robe. 

" Where are, my normal clothes?" She asked somewhat angrily. Kenshin and Sano sweat dropped heavily.

" Your kimono was rather bloody, you shouldn't be able to wear it." Kaoru.

" I don't mind blood, where's my clothes?" Neko repeated stubbornly.

" I'll get them for you." Kaoru said sweat dropping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Some time later: I did say time passed nicely didn't I)

Neko was dressed in her Kimono, even though it still had many spots of blood on it. They were in the forest. Kenshin had come along because He was worried about her injuries, Sano for reason s of his own, Neko had dragged Yahiko along, and Kaoru had just figured it would be better if she came.

" Hey, I think I found it." Sano called, picking up a glaive with a 6 foot long black pole, and an eighteen inch curved blade at the end. Neko smiled happily.

" Yes, that's it thank you." She said as he handed her the glaive. He shrugged.

" Y0u can actually use that thing?" Yahiko asked, his eyes wide at the size of her glaive. Neko smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly.

" Would you like to try me out Yahiko?" She said. He shook his head, almost in fear. 

" Miss-Neko you haven't changed at all have you?" Kenshin said smiling gently at her as if she was a younger sibling.

" Did you honestly expect me too?"

" Not really."

" Oh and another thing Kenshin?" Neko said as a thought struck her. Kenshin blinked.

" Oro?" saying his trademark saying.

" You've known me for three years now stop calling me MISS, you know I can't stand it much to begin with." She said shortly.

" If you wish Neko-chan.," he said smiling at her in a brotherly sort of way. Kaoru smiled Yahiko growled, and Sano smirked. 

" Neko-san, I've been wondering are you a rurouni like Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. Neko nodded.

" Yes, I am, how do you think I met Oro boy here." She said jabbing a thumb at Kenshin, who looked highly confused.

" Neko-san would you like to stay at my dojo?" Kaoru asked, Neko blinked, but hope clearly shone in her dark green eyes.

" I would like that very much Kaoru-chan, but are you sure you want me too?" She asked nervously. Sano looked almost hopeful.

" I think that is a good idea." Kenshin said.

" Of course I want you too, it'll be nice to have another strong able female around to help." Kaoru said. Neko gave a full, true smile.

" Then I'd love to stay." She said finally.

" JUST great, another VIOLENT GIRL." Yahiko muttered putting emphasis on violent and girl. Neko and Kaoru glared.

Yahiko saw their expressions and ran with the female rurouni and Kaoru chasing him.

" I'm glad Neko-chan will be staying at Miss Kaoru's dojo." Kenshin said sweat dropping as the two girls chased Yahiko.

" Ya know what Kenshin? SO am I." Sano said watching them as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please, also I have a typo demon, if you didn't notice.


	2. Neko pissed equals bad

Rurouni Neko  
  
Chapter Two: Neko pissed=bad  
  
Rating: pg-13 -r for violence, intimate relationships and potty mouths.  
  
Warnings: original characters added, plot added. Sano x OC romance. Megumi bashing later on (sort of, I just don't like her, so take that as what you will) MUCH CHANGE IN PLOT IT IS A REWRITE PEOPLES  
  
Note to Flamers: Be nice and don't flame for if you do, beware of the killer Kitty, and insane kittens. Wanna critze do it nicely and politely and feel free to say what you don't like, JUST DO IT NICELY  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think a poor cat girl who can barely afford to feed her cats and get good grades can own something like Rurouni Kenshin, of course not. So don't sue me, you won't get anything at all.  
  
Another note: I haven't seen the whole series, I have only seen the first half, and most of that unfortunately is the English version, But I do intend to see the whole series (in Japanese) it will just take time, by the time I get to writing that, I'll have seen it I assure you. I'm perfectly welcome to ideas as well.  
  
LAST NOTE: Well I'm back, and the reason I didn't update for so long, well first was extreme writers block, and my moms laptop was being a piece of shit. But it's all good and working for now . . . .  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Neko blinked, as she tasted the fish Kaoru had just made.  
  
" This is pretty good Kaoru-san." She said smiling at the older girl, who beamed at her.  
  
" Indeed Kaoru-dono's cooking improves the more you eat it" Kenshin said smiling. Yahiko was silent determinly chewing on his fish.  
  
" But Kenshin, this is the first time Neko-chan's ever tasted her cooking, and she liked it." Sanosuke said looking at Neko with an amazed expression.  
  
" Well that's true, well Neko-chan always has been a bit odd, that she has." He said nodding to himself.  
  
" I prefer insane Kenshin." The girl said happily eating her fish.  
  
" But there really is no way around it jou-chan." Sanosuke said turning to Kaoru. " This food is crap, hell I could do better then this," Kaoru glared at him, she grabbed the nearest throw-able object and threw it at him, Sano quickly grabbed Kenshin and used him to block the items.  
  
Neko sweat dropped. " And I thought I hit him a lot, poor Kenshin." She muttered. She could hear his oro's as objects pelted him repeatedly.  
  
" Sumimassen, is Himura Kenshin here?" She heard an important voice ask, Neko turned to see the chief of the police standing near them.  
  
" Hai, but . . .he's sorta out cold." Neko said and pointed to Kenshin who was currently lying on the ground covered in bumps and bruises.  
  
" Oi Kenshin." Neko said poking him with a stick. " The chief of police is here to see you."  
  
" X.x orooooooooooo." Was the response she got.  
  
" I have a favor to ask of you Himura-san." The man explained.  
  
" Oro?" Kenshin replied sitting up and then standing up with Neko's help.  
  
" I would also like to apologize for the behavior of the sword-bearing police." The chief said. " By the way is this girl a relative of yours somehow, she looks quite a lot like you." he added looking at Neko. Both rurouni's blinked and looked at each other.  
  
" Iei, she is not my relative, but a very close friend of mine, I never noticed how much we looked alike." Kenshin said scratching the back of his head.  
  
" Your joking right?" Kaoru asked him, he shook his head.  
  
" Well you both have red hair, though Neko's is a lot darker then yours, you both have strange colored eyes for being pure Japanese, your both short, and you act similar half the time to." Kaoru told him. Once again both redhead's looked at each other and blinked.  
  
" We act similar?" Neko said looking majorily surprised.  
  
" Sometimes, yes, but certainly not all the time." Kaoru said smiling at her. Kenshin looked down at the smaller redhead now and then seemed to think about something.  
  
" Your right Kaoru-don0 we do seem to look quite a bit alike, that we do" Kenshin said smiling, then he turned to the police chief. " May I ask what this favor is?"  
  
" Allow me to explain, first of all this concerns the problem of the polices reputation, we've kept this out of the newspapers. So I beg of you all to keep this a secret. My request is none other then this, I want you to destroy a certain ruffian." The chief explained as they sat down in the dojo at a table.  
  
" Ruffian?" Sano asked looking surprised.  
  
" He's known as " Black Hat of Rushes," he's a fiend who targets former patriots who hold important places in the Meiji world of wealth and power. He is a swordsmen without scruples, he has struck over ten times all over Japan, without taking a single misstep."  
  
" So basically he's out to get the Meiji Patriots? Is it because of a grudge, or does he think he's making the world a better place or something." Kaoru asked.  
  
" More then likely neither." Neko murmured, barely audible except to Kenshin, who nodded.  
  
" Perhaps." The chief continued not having heard Neko's comment." But it seems above all the Black Hat enjoys killing. Since he's targeting patriots who hold important posts, the police has dedicated itself to providing guards, and the targets themselves use their power and money to hire bodyguards. Yet the Black Hat seems to enjoy killing as many as he can, once he has broken though our defenses. About two months ago, when he appeared in Shizuoka, counting victim, police and bodyguard, thirty-four were killed and fifty six suffered heavy injuries."  
  
" A hitokiri?" Neko asked out loud.  
  
" That's a possibility." The chief said looking at Neko surprised.  
  
" Wait a minute. If you know he's so strong, why don't you use the infantry? Since there were so many casualties . . . ?" Kaoru asked.  
  
" We did . . " the chief said and gave a sigh. " But the unit was wiped out before they could draw their weapons. According to one who barely escaped with his life, he couldn't move at all, like he was bound hand and foot, that's why they were killed - -"  
  
" By the Nikaidou Heibou . . . " One sided heart" " Kenshin said softly. Every one looked at him except Neko.  
  
" Probably after so many murders, he has lost his original purpose and will, drawn only by the color and smell of blood. That such man should exist ten years into the Meiji era. . . " Kenshin trailed off.  
  
" It's also a possibility that he just flat out enjoys killing people." Neko said calmly. Kenshin nodded.  
  
" Yes there is no denying that some of the Hitokiri were like that." Kenshin murmured, and the small girl gave a small shiver.  
  
" Neko-san I have a request, and I know your not going to like it. So please don't hit me." Kenshin said looking at her. Neko crossed her arms already knowing what he was going to ask.  
  
" Please stay here and watch over Kaoru-done and Yahiko." He said backing away nervously.  
  
" . . . . . " Was the only reply he got.  
  
" Neko-san.?"  
  
" . . . . ."  
  
" Please say something?" he asked looking scared.  
  
" . . . . . " She growled deep in her throat. " I only stay on one condition." She said firmly, it was quite clear what ever her condition was; her mind would not be changed, no matter what.  
  
" You have to promise me never to leave me behind again." She glared fiercely and then smiled sweetly. " Understood."  
  
" Hai." Kenshin replied though he clearly looked like he did not want to agree.  
  
" Good." She snapped and stormed off.  
  
" I'm dead meat." Kenshin groaned and pressed his hands to his face.  
  
" Aw come on Kenshin, what can one small girl do to you?" Sano asked, like the rest of the people in the room confused at Kenshin's fear.  
  
" I pray you never find out for yourself Sanosuke. I just assure you she's can be scarier then any hitokiri that ever lived in her own way, and I don't mean when she's fighting." Kenshin muttered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Later that night:  
  
Neko growled low in her throat again as she watched Kenshin and Sanosuke leave the dojo. She was sitting on the roof comfortably, with her Naginata lying besides her. She wore her simple dark green traveling kimono again, the blood stains completly gone. The kimono looked as if it were brand new.  
  
She blinked as she heard a loud crash, which was followed by loud cursing. She crawled over to the edge of the roof and peered down to see Yahiko lying face flat on the ground, and cursing a lot.  
  
She raised an eyebrow sitting back and watching as he tried several more times to get on the roof, failing every time.  
  
" YOU know you could help me." He snarled up at her as she broke into laughter.  
  
" I could, but I won't." she replied grinning. " Besides if you're so strong you shouldn't need help form a little girl like me to get on the roof Yahiko-chan."  
  
" NANI?" he yelled angrily, she giggled.  
  
" You heard me perfectly well Yahiko-chan." Neko said mockingly. He growled angrily and tried to get on the roof again, and of course failed. He yelped loudly as several cats tackled him and started scratching him.  
  
" What's the matter Yahiko? You don't like cats all to much?" She asked loving her little curse even more.  
  
" No I don't." he growled and then ran off screaming. Neko chuckled to herself; she heard gentle laughter behind her.  
  
Neko tilted her head back to say Kaoru looking down at her smiling.  
  
" Do you mind if I sit down Neko-chan?" The older girl asked.  
  
" Sure, go ahead. It's your roof." Neko said smiling, which got her a smile in return. " I'm sorry about all the cats invading your dojo, I should have realized that was going to happen."  
  
" Don't worry about it, I like cats, though Yahiko doesn't seem to."  
  
" Knew there was a reason I didn't like him, and I know why."  
  
" Is it normal for cats to follow you around?"  
  
" Yes, I sort of have this odd curse, I attract alley cats, and well I own Kage." Neko said smiling. Thinking of her overly large black cat. The giant beast came up to past her waist at least. " The other 63 follow me around, I don't think I could ever get rid of them."  
  
" Well that doesn't seem like an odd curse, where is Kage now?" Kaoru asked.  
  
" More then likely finding his dinner." Neko said calmly.  
  
" Aren't you worried he might get hurt?"  
  
" Well no, anybody stupid to pick a fight with my cat Kage, deserves what they have coming." Neko said smiling slightly.  
  
" Neko-chan I don't mean to pry but. . . can I ask how you met Kenshin?" Kaoru said nervously. Neko blinked.  
  
" Sure, I don't mind. You gave me a place to live, you deserve to know a bit about me." Neko said with an easy going smile. Kaoru smiled back.  
  
" I fell out of a tree bleeding to death on top of him." Neko said as if this wasn't at all strange. Kaoru stared at her.  
  
" Well you asked, and it's the truth." Neko said confused by Kaoru's stare.  
  
" That is true . . . erm Neko-chan can I ask something else . . . " Kaoru trailed off.  
  
" The closest way to describe me and Kenshin's relationship is that of one a brother and sister have. I have no romantic interest in him."  
  
Kaoru laughed, slight relief noticeable in her voice. " You twp look like your brother and sister, well almost."  
  
" Yeah and to think we never noticed, well I sorta did." Neko said. " Oro boy can pretty oblivious at times."  
  
" I agree. " Kaoru said and then stood up. " Well, I'm going to go and try and get some sleep. I assume you'll be sleeping up here." She added smiling gently.  
  
" Yeah, Night." Neko muttered and turned over and pretended to go to sleep.  
  
" Good Night Neko-chan." Kaoru said softly and climbed off the roof. Neko waited till she was gone before sitting up again.  
  
" I'll be lucky if I get ten minutes sleep tonight. " She muttered lying back and staring up at the starry sky. " Damnit Kenshin, this is why I wanted to come with you. How am I supposed to sleep when you and Sano are in possible danger?" She sighed and watched as Kaoru walked inside the dojo dragging a very scratched up Yahiko with her. She felt the roof shake slightly as Kage jumped up beside her. She sat up again allowing the giant longhaired cat to lie down where her head had been. She then lay back down, using the cat as a pillow. He looked at her out of his shadowed gray eyes as if to say don't worry.  
  
" I'll try Kage, I'll try." She muttered staring up at the stars again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
